cortex_commandfandomcom-20200223-history
Coalition
"In some parts of the galaxy coalitions of large corporations is the only form of government effectively available. The military arm of one such coalition is simply referred to as the Coalition Military Forces. The rapidly grown superhuman body is a popular choice of the CMF." ~ Android Arts. The Coalition has one of the broadest, most sophisticated arsenals of any Tech and a complete variety of units, including some unique offerings. Hardly specialists, they nonetheless have something for every occasion and category. But there's no discount. Their mainstays are prototypical "light" and "heavy" infantry. They also have a variety of robot crab drones, mobile and stationary, including three unit types no other Tech has. The Coalition arsenal includes light, heavy, quick, slow, up-close, long-range, anti-personnel, anti-air, det-on-impact, and controlled-det options as well as a one-handed melee digger that doesn't tear up your fortifications! Signature items include the Gatling Gun, the Heavy Sniper Rifle, and their heavy weapons in general. By all appearances, the Coalition is one of the very top powers in the battle for the planet, though the opening cinematic has them in a line battle with Techion Whitebots and a brainmech which have all yet to be seen. They feature in the "Maginot Mission", though their role in the follow up "Dummy Assault" is uncertain at best. They are all-around performers, the "Mario" of Cortex Command, their green-and-white units and weaponry setting the standard and featuring prominently in promotional media. Tactics There isn't much the Coalition can't do proficiently. This grants flexibility to counter an array of enemy tactics. But having no weaknesses or strengths means that the Coalition must maintain a combined arms force rather than focus on anti-air or sniping or point-defense alone against counterparts in other Techs with superior specialists at those roles. Even Dummy troops can overwhelm Coalition machine gun squads face-to-face if a lack of anti-air allows their tough Drop Ships to deliver their cheaper units in greater numbers. And without machine gun support the long reload times on the Coalition's powerful cannons means enemies can hit-and-hide to take them apart, or even be "Rambo'd" by super heavies like the Browncoats. Infantry Soldier Light "Standard Coalition soldier equipped with armor and a jetpack. Very resilient and quick." A Coalition Light is highly, if not rediculously, agile and nimble. Unfortunately, the Coalition Light has severely low protection, therefore being unable to soak up as much damage as stronger, slower units do. Soldier Heavy "A Coalition trooper upgraded with stronger armor. A bit heavier and a bit less agile than the Light Soldier, but more than makes up for it with its strength." A more heavily armoured soldier, better implemented as a defensive unit due to slow movement speed. Mecha Gatling Drone * Durability: High * Range: Medium * Damage: Very High ** Reload: 3.8 sec. ** Firing Delay: 1.5 sec. * Mobility: Average-Low ** Jetpack: N/A * Gold Value: 300 * Description: Not as tough as its Dummy counterpart, the Gatling Drone's superior firepower equalizes the difference in armor. Its only real weaknesses are the delay before its gatling spins up and a long reload time. Unable to take cover like gatling infantry, it's best teamed up with shotgun or digger units and possibly long-range weapons support. Solo, it can be picked apart, but supported it can spearhead attacks. . Turrets Gatling Turret * Durability: High * Range: Medium * Damage: Very High ** Reload: 3 sec. ** Firing Delay: 1.5 sec. * Gold Value: 250 * Description: "Heavily armored turret equipped with a Gatling Gun. Like the Gatling Drone, but without legs and with more ammo." Tools Pulse Digger The Pulse Digger is the only Coalition-specific tool, with a fairly fast digging speed but is only really capable of digging through dirt. Rocks, concrete, and metal all stop it dead in its tracks, making this digger only useful for quick dirt excavations or base cleanup, as there is little threat to the tougher structures of your base when using this digger. All in all, not a particularly good digger when cheaper, more efficient choices are available. As with all diggers, can be used in close combat to eviserate an enemy that flies too close. Firearms Coalition Pistol * Cost: 10G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 10 * Range: Medium * Damage: Low * Description: "Cheap and reliable, the standard sidearm of the Coalition. Quick reload times and good accuracy make up for the lack of stopping power." Note: in-game name is simply "Pistol", though Free Trade's generic Pistol shares the name. Auto Pistol * Cost: 25G * Automatic: Yes (3 shot-bursts) * Shots before reload: 18 * Range: Medium * Damage: Low-Medium * Description: "Semi-auto not good enough for you? Now with improved ammo capacity over the standard model, this is the pistol for you! Fires in bursts of 3." Heavy Pistol * Cost: 25G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 8 * Range: Medium * Damage: Medium * Description: "Offering more firepower than any other pistol on the market, the Heavy Pistol is a reliable sidearm. It fires slowly, but its shots have some serious stopping power." Compact Assault Rifle * Cost: 40G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 25 * Range: Medium * Damage: Medium * Description: "Sacrifices stopping power and accuracy for a higher rate of fire. It also fits easier into your backpack." Assault Rifle * Cost: 65G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 35 * Range: Medium * Damage: Medium * Description: "Workhorse of the Coalition army, satisfaction guaranteed or your money back!" Gatling Gun * Cost: 210G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 100 * Range: Medium * Damage: High * Description: "Coalition's feared heavy weapon that features a large magazine and amazing firepower. Reloading is not a issue because there is enough ammo to kill anyone even remotely close." Sniper Rifle * Cost: 90G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 10 * Range: High * Damage: Medium * Description: "Coalition special issue, semi-automatic precision rifle. Complete with scope for long distance shooting." Note: In-development CC 1.0 reported to buff the Sniper Rifle. Coalition Shotgun * Cost: 35G * Automatic: no * Shots before reload: 6 * Range: Medium * Damage: High * Description: "A light shotgun with six shots and moderate reload time." Note: in-game name is simply "Shotgun", though Free Trade also has a Shotgun sharing that name. Auto Shotgun * Cost: 90G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 12 * Range: Medium * Damage: High * Description: "Fully automatic shotgun. This thing is a blast, but be wary of reload times!" Auto Cannon * Cost: 140G * Automatic: Yes * Shots before reload: 15 * Range: Long * Damage: High/Concussive * Description: "Auto cannon for your heavy soldiers to use. Devastating power, high rate and lots of rounds to fire. Reloading this thing might take some time though." Uber Cannon * Cost: 180G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 1 * Range: Artillery * Damage: High * Description: "Uber Cannon. A shoulder mounted, tactical artillery weapon that fires air-bursting cluster bombs. Features a trajectory guide to help with long-ranged shots." * Missile Launcher * Cost: 350G * Automatic: No * Shots before reload: 1 * Range: Varies * Damage: High * Description: "Can fire powerful, manually guided missiles or weaker but faster guided rockets. You can switch between modes in the pie menu." Grenades While the Coalition has an array of standard-use grenade types, these grenades typically end up getting the actor holding them killed in a fit of self detonation. However, when used correctly most can bounce and can take advantage of an arc for a safer kill. Grenade A typical fragmentation grenade that explodes in about three seconds. Effective when exploiting angles and cover, but fairly unpredictable. Cluster Grenade Explodes into a series of smaller explosives that cover more area and explode shortly after, similar to the Uber Cannon's smaller explosives. Better as an open field kill grenade. Incendiary Grenade Produces fire after it explodes with a delay, dealing damage over time in an area. Effective at area denial and flushing out defenders from a small nook or cranny in the map, but lacks an immediate effect. Timed Explosive A thrown explosive that does not go very far at all, and explodes after approximately 10 seconds. Remains static on contact with a surface. Beeps for its countdown, and has an above-average explosion radius. Overall, typically not worth using unless attempting to breach doors with with weak guns or lure braindead AI into traps. Tactics Equipping a grenade on each Coalition grunt can give each actor an option for an effective suicide, but primarily at the risk of the grenade blowing up in their hands prematurely while grouped up with other soldiers.